


Last Hope

by MysticMedusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Is a Good Bro, M/M, Odin's a dick, Shovel Talk, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Thanos arrives with his armies to destroy not only Midgard but all the nine realms. Tony had a chance to save them but Odin had destroyed it. As the world falls apart around him an unexpected visitor offers him a chance to make it all right. The only catch is the usual that comes with time travel, he might not be born and he might never meet the love of his life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating for language

Tony had known his world was doomed but he’d been unable to stop it. He’d failed and with his failure he lost his family, his realm, and the love of his life. He waited for death to approach in the form of Thanos and his armies. He could still remember the day Loki returned to his realm. He’d barely escaped death and he had sought out the inventor hoping he would believe the threat when he’d seen what lay beyond. He’d seen the void and it scared him. So he’d been inclined to believe Loki that Thanos was coming, he was real, and with him he brought death.

He worked to prepare their world for Thanos’s forces but it hadn’t been enough. His suits weren’t enough because Odin had discovered where Loki was hiding. He’d come and killed Loki saying he couldn’t be contained in a cell so his only option to end his destructive ways was to end his life. Shield had imprisoned Tony afterward for working with Loki and hiding the fact he had returned to their world. Fury wanted to torture him for answers but the team wouldn’t let him. While they couldn’t deny that he’d helped the enemy they wouldn’t let him be tortured.

Then Thanos and his forces came. Steve came to him for help saying they needed all the help they could get. Thanos had many armies, Thor wouldn’t be returning and he knew it. Thor would be fighting the army attacking Asgard. Tony remained in his cell and smiled sadly at Steve.

“I tried to give us a fighting chance.” Was all he said to the soldier who would die on the battlefield.

He heard the building crumbling around him and didn’t care. He thought of Pepper and Rhodey and the avengers wondering how he could have done things differently to have succeeded in protecting his family and home.

“This was a long time in the making.”

He turned to the woman who was suddenly next to him. He didn’t know who she was but he was already going to die so it didn’t really matter to him.

“This destruction? I’d imagine Thanos would have been planning this for a long time.”

“To have a hope to defeat him would mean going back centuries, to correct the mistakes that led to this day.”

“Loki said the same thing before, that we might still fail because the nine realms weren’t prepared for this.”

She nodded.

“Shall I help you to fix this? You who believed the god of lies when no other would, who fought putting aside your own feelings for the good of your home.”

“If you could do that I would accept without a moment’s hesitation.”

“Even if it meant you may never meet Loki? The god who won your heart and is the only one who has shown capable of understanding your intelligent mind?”

“As I said, without a moment’s hesitation.”

The woman smiled.

“Has Loki ever told you of the Norns?”

Tony smiled.

“Yes and I’m guessing you're one of them seeing as the destruction has frozen around us and you appeared out of nowhere. Not sure if I should be worried that I gained your attention.”

The woman smiled at him.

“If you will attempt to save this universe I shall send you back to hopefully offer this universe a chance. I shall protect you while you are there; knowing you your mouth will get you into trouble.”

Tony smiled as she gently pushed him. While it was gentle he felt like he was falling through a thousand wormholes and being thrown around violently. He landed hard with his head spinning with too many memories that weren’t his own. Things he would need to know to save his world. He struggled to stand and found while it felt like he’d slammed hard enough to break bones, he was oddly unharmed.

“Who are you mortal to enter the realms of the gods.” A loud booming voice he knew all to well spoke.

He glared up at the one eyed god king and spotted the familiar faces of Loki and Thor. Close to Odin was a woman that he suspected was Frigga. Tony felt a wave of sorrow remembering Loki breaking down as he cried for the mother he had denied as his last words to her.

“I’m the universe’s last hope but I suppose that doesn’t matter to you Odin.” He said with a hatred that had even the gods looking uneasy.

“A mortal as the universe’s last hope?” Thor said with a scoff like he was beneath him.

“Thor one day you’re a close enough to me that I call you family but right now you’re just another dick god like the rest of the assholes from here. Honestly maybe Odin can get his act together in time to avoid you being banished but if it doesn’t happen at least Jane still gets her muscly idiot god of a boyfriend.”

Thor looked confused then angry.

“You dare insult me? You would do well to respect me tiny mortal.”

“Oh I respect you Thor, in a few centuries when you’re like a brother to me and stuffing your face with poptarts and losing bets to Clint who makes you go declare your undying love to the most dangerous woman in our home.”

Thor is utterly confused by these words as Tony turns his gaze to Odin.

“You so called king of Asgard fucked up so bad the Norns sent me from my time where the entire universe is destroyed because you’re a fucking idiot.”

Odin’s single eye narrows on him.

“I protect the nine realms and the Norns would not pick a pathetic mortal. You are lucky I have not sentenced you to death for coming to my kingdom and insulting me.”

Tony smirked.

“I may be mortal but I was worthy enough to earn the Norns’ attention. In my time I’m a genius, I’m a hero, and I was your son’s lover.”

Both Thor and Loki looked at each other while Odin stood.

“I will not listen to these lies, guards take him to the dungeon.”

_“They will not take you; fight and I shall give you strength.”_

The guards came at him but he waved his hand that sent them all flying. They tried to stand but he looked at them and did as the Norn’s voice told him to.

“Stay down!” He growled and his voice was an unstoppable command that had them pinned down.

“Odin…” Frigga said reaching for her husband.

“Odin I don’t have time to waste. I lost everything because of your stupidity. You claim love for both your sons but it’s a lie, you claim to protect all the nine realms but you can’t when you destroy your own family, you were going to make Thor king when he wasn’t ready, and when shown the error of your ways and banished him you allowed your other son to be accused of taking what you yourself have said is his birthright. You want to deny I’m from a future where you have destroyed everything then perhaps I should prove it. Maybe I’ll save your son a lot of pain by doing so now.” Tony snapped taking a few steps towards Odin.

“You don’t know what you speak of mortal.” Odin said still trying to defend his actions that he had yet to take or already taken.

“Let me tell you Odin, I’ve fought against and beside Thor, I have seen the damage you’ve done and will do to Loki, I see the good and bad within both and I love Loki, all of him. You took his children, you lied to him all his life, you claim love that you have never honestly given, you pushed him to choose death and he was denied it and instead given a terrible hell, he threw me out of a goddamn window and I still listened and heard his side of the story, and we might have saved the nine realms if you hadn’t come and killed him! You have been a terrible father and a terrible king and it has destroyed everything! Frigga might have lived if you had only listened to both your sons!”

Odin aimed his spear at Tony and fired but a golden barrier protected him. Frigga glared at her husband while the two princes stared speechless. Tony was beyond angry as he continued towards Odin.

“I love Loki and I accept the man you turn him into. I love his mischief, I love his mind, I love his magic, his amazing way he uses his daggers, and I accept him for who he is. Not the prince of Asgard, not son of Odin, I love Loki Laufeyson, Jotun crown prince, the man who has the most amazing color of blue skin and the most gorgeous ruby eyes that you keep hidden away under the layer of your lies! He is the god who fought for Asgard even after your lies, after you locked him away when his only crime was being tortured for a year at the hands of the mad titan Thanos, who fought to return home to warn you when you refused to listen, he is the one I love and he is a thousand times the man you’ll ever be!”

Tony was by now standing in front of Odin glaring at the stunned god.

“I lost everything Odin, I don’t care how many times you try to kill me. I will do right by Loki and give him a fighting chance. I will fight to protect him, to protect Thor, and all those I call family. I cried for Loki when you struck him down. I mourned while you stood there like the heartless bastard you are. Now are you going to stop being an asshole and do your fucking job and protect him and your family along with the nine realms or should I just accept that you doom us all because you couldn’t for once in your miserable life listen to your son who is smart as hell?”

“What is your name mortal?”

Tony looked at Frigga and his expression softened.

“My name doesn’t matter Queen Frigga…Loki spoke of you fondly…his greatest regret was that he couldn’t escape his prison cell to save you.”

Frigga smiled sadly.

“Tell me of the future and what we can do to save it.”

Tony turned to look down at Loki and Thor. The younger prince had gone paler than usual as he stared disbelieving up at his parents.

“H-he lies…this mortal is lying!” Loki said.

“Loki my son…you are Jotun but you are our son.” Frigga said making Odin glare at her.

Tony moved back down the stairs seeing Loki ready to snap or run away. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Loki and pull his head close to his shoulder to brush his hair in a way that always calmed him.

“You’re angry and you have every right to be but you’re not a monster. You survived unimaginable torture and we might have saved the nine realms if Odin hadn’t been an asshole.”

Loki confused as to how the mortal knew how to comfort him clung to him.

“My future is so dark?”

“We’ll make it better; you know you were strong enough to fight Thanos’s control even when he was using an infinity stone.”

Loki looked at him surprised before he dared meet Odin’s gaze. The older god finally seemed to be willing to listen.

“Tell me what I must do.” Odin said tiredly.

Tony wanted to smirk just to piss off the god but this wasn’t the time.

“You will not imprison or banish Loki’s children, you will fix your shit with Jotunhiem, you’ll make sure Thor is properly ready to take the throne, stop overlooking his faults, and stop trying to find faults in Loki that aren’t there. Thanos is real, he is coming, and he will search out the infinity stones. As much as you think us mortals weak we already faced the first wave of Thanos’s attack while your forces crumbled under his first attempt at Asgard. Play nice with the mortals and maybe you’ll survive.”

Odin narrowed his eye while Loki looked confused.

“I do not have children.”

Tony smiled up at him.

“One day you will and you speak so fondly of them even when they were taken from you.”

Loki glared at Odin.

“You would take my children from me?”

Odin’s grip on his spear tightened.

“I shall heed your warning mortal.”

Tony felt that familiar push and found himself falling like before. He wondered if he would even come out the other end at all. Would he still be born? Still become an avenger? He didn’t know but it was alright if he cease to exist, as long as his family was still alive.

 

~

 

“Hey sleeping beauty wake up!”

Tony groaned as a pillow was slammed onto his head. He looked up at the one assaulting him with the pillow. It was Clint who was looking like he’d just woke up not long ago.

“Clint?”

The archer grinned.

“C’mon, we’re celebrating and we need the man of iron to join us.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair wondering what had happened. He got up and followed Clint to the common room of his tower not sure what he was expecting to see but what he saw before him wasn’t it. He recognized the avengers and Asgard’s royal family but the others he didn’t know.

“My friend, come enjoy our victory feast with us.” Thor’s voice boomed and the four standing around him cheered in agreement.

Tony stared confused uncertain what was happening or who these people were. He certainly didn’t know the three very large Jotun that were standing in his common room. He already guessed that the others he didn’t quite recognize were Loki’s kids seeing as there was a horse, snake, wolf, and frightening but beautiful young woman among them.

“Anthony, may I have a word alone?” Loki asked his voice silky smooth as he offered his hand in what could only be called a regal princely way.

Tony accepted the hand as Loki led him away offering his brother a charming grin. Tony didn’t ask about the grin until they were alone and sitting down.

“What was with that?”

Loki’s only answer was to pull him into a passionate kiss. By the time his brain caught up with what was happening and he tried to return the kiss Loki had pulled away. No longer wearing the glamour that kept up his Aesir form Tony grinned as he cupped the prince’s cheek.

“Beautiful.”

Loki gave a relieved smile as he leaned into the touch.

“You do not remember what has happened, correct?”

Tony nodded.

“We won…Thanos is no more and I have my family. Asgard and Jotunhiem have a peace treaty and have begun mending the damage between their people.”

Tony embraced Loki so happy that his world and family were alright.

“Um…the avengers are still…like they use to be right?”

“As I am uncertain what they were like before I cannot say for certain but they are your family. Surely I wouldn’t let anyone but a little brother smack you awake with a pillow?” Loki asked looking amused.

Tony laughed as he playfully shoved Loki.

“You’re just jealous because I have Legolas as a younger brother.”

Loki smirked making Tony realized he got that reference.

“Shall rejoin the celebration? I believe I must reintroduce you to my family.”

Loki led him back to the room to meet his children and birth family. Apparently Laufey was still killed but Loki’s birth family all agreed he was an asshole. The four with Thor were apparently the warriors three and his lover Lady Sif. Loki’s daughter was still queen of the dead but it was her choice as she felt more comfortable among the dead.

Loki’s family liked him a lot seeing as he cursed out Odin and made things right for Loki. Loki’s children at different points during the feast gave him their own version of the shovel talk. When Tony mentioned that to Loki the god laughed telling him each of the avengers had given him the same talk. Surprisingly enough it wasn’t Natasha who gave the most frightening shovel talk but Clint. Tony was impressed by that but was too busy laughing about the gentle hearted Steve Rogers giving a god the shovel talk.

“To our victory!” Thor boomed holding up his drink in a toast.

“Victory!” The warriors agreed and soon everyone was raising their glass.

The battle was won and Tony had his family. He spied the Norn that had allowed him the chance to save his family and smiled at her before she gave a slight nod and vanished.

“Anthony?” Loki asked confused.

“Sorry, just saying goodbye to an old friend.”

Loki looked having sensed nothing but remembered Tony had been chosen by the Norn and smiled at the mortal man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on updates for my other work don't worry, this was just sitting in my files because I forgot to post it. As always comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
